


Borrow

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Rings, Collars, D/s, Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Mafia AU, Piercings, Rimming, bottom!Natsu, possessive!Gray, top!Gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick fic that I wrote to Cristallina. This idea sprouted from a few messages we exchanged and then I went and wrote it.<br/>It was a late at night session and I've been a bit tired so this is pretty much unbetaed. Again.<br/>So, here's another helping of filth.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Borrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cristallina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristallina/gifts).



> Quick fic that I wrote to Cristallina. This idea sprouted from a few messages we exchanged and then I went and wrote it.  
> It was a late at night session and I've been a bit tired so this is pretty much unbetaed. Again.  
> So, here's another helping of filth.  
> Enjoy.

The music coming from the bar was blasting away with such volume that it made the walls shake. Even in the most secluded part of the bar, the paintings on the walls were crooked, the drinks inside the glasses were rippling to the beat.

Despite the craziness of the outside, inside the room it was mostly quiet. There were few people sitting on the plush chairs, each one in each side of the table.

“I heard that the Lamia Scale ones are gaining control of the eastern end. We can’t let them do that.” The tallest, largest and pierced one commented, looking not completely comfortable in his suit.

“You’re being too hotheaded Gajeel. You know that Fairy Tail will strike those when the right time comes.” The other man, also dark haired and looking much more natural in his suit said, distractedly patting the mop of pink hair that rested against his armrest.

“But that way I’m going to take the hit. I can’t commit to that, Gray.”

Gray’s expression hardened. He looked sharply at Gajeel.

“You can and you will. Those are the orders that are coming from upstairs.” Gray took a sip of whiskey. “We are to wait for the moment they deem good enough to attack. It’s going to be more effective that way.”

“But what are my men going to think? That I leave them to die, like that?” Grajeel punched the table, making the glasses shake. The purple haired woman that was to Gray’s right attempted to move but Gray made a dismissive movement with his hand.

“Let him be, Kinana. Gajeel, I’m going to be honest with you. I don’t like this idea either but, orders are orders. And I’ve been told to make you see that, the easy way or the hard way. It’s your pick.”

“Ahhh, fine.” Gajeel relented. “Fine. But I want something in exchange.”

“What I can give you, it’s yours.” Gray agreed.

“Could you guys please give us a moment? We’re not going to do anything so you can go wait outside?” the tall man asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Gray nodded and with that, the room was empty but for the three figures at the centre. “Very well then, what can I do for you?” Gray asked.

“You have a pretty pet, there.” Gajeel’s chin pointed at Gray’s feet, at the mostly naked figure. “I want to have a go with him.”

“Ah, you’ve been entranced by my Salamander, I see.” Gray commented calmly. “I don’t see a reason for you to give him a try. You’ll find him pretty… delectable.” Gray said suggestively. “But won’t Levy become furious when she finds out?”

“She’s not going to find out. Besides, I’m not doing this because I like your pet, I want this as a way to seal the deal.”

“I see. Well. For the good of the organization, allow me to let you borrow my pet.” Gray grabbed a handful of Natsu’s hair and pulled up, bringing the pink haired one’s attention to him. “Go and service our dear friend there. But first, I want you to slowly undress and give our dearest guest some courtesy treatment.”

Salamander nodded and stood, a soft chiming coming from him. He only had a tong-like cloth draped around his hips. His neck sported a collar with diamonds while his wrists and ankles were covered in cuffs of very durable leather with small hops to be tied up. His nipples were pierced with golden rings, the nipples reddened due to frequent abuse. As the cloth in a fine fabric fell to his feet, a pretty cock was curling upwards, a thick ring made of gold was nested in the pink curls of the Salamander’s groin. At the tip, a ruby seemed to be peeking, well encased into the slit.

“Turn around.” Gray commanded.

Salamander showed his backside to Gajeel and the large man nearly had to pick his chin from the floor.

“Come here.” Gajeel ordered, his hand motioning at him to come closer. As Salamander did as ordered, Gajeel had him turning his back to him and inspecting the huge ruby that was splitting the firm halves of the pink haired’s backside. “May I?” he asked Gray.

“Suit yourself.” Gray waved at him his agreement.

Large hands spread out the globes of Salamander’s ass and was greeted with a closer look of the large ruby. He grasped the edges and started sliding the dildo out and was astounded at the size and material of the object.

“Glass?”

“Ah, yes. See, this is one of the bigger dildos I have, both length and girth. I thought to prepare my pet to you, in case.”

“So, you’re used to whoring out your pet?” Gajeel counteracted.

“Fuck no. I only would ever allow four people to touch him. Not counting the doctors, of course. The Master, of course, then Erza since she’s the organization’s second in command and Lucy, she’s not much older than you to the organization but she gave me some ideas on how to take care of my pet in the cases he misbehaves. And she’s the one who has increased his endurance tenfold.”

“Ah, and here I thought that it would have been you…” Gajeel replied distractedly as he thrust the dildo inside of Salamander, delightedly observing as the hole contracted so as to best grip the glass inside. And also pleased at the hitched noises that were coming from the pink haired’s lips.

“You kid but that girl could give you a lesson of endurance any day of the week. She’s a total pro. And my pet only comes when ordered.” Gray ended smugly, leaning back in his chair.

“You do have a pretty thing in here…” Gajeel admitted, slipping out the dildo from inside of Salamander and placing it on the table. “This really is a big one.”

“I imagine that it’s roughly around your size.” Gray agreed.

“Oh, but it doesn’t have the things that I have…” Gajeel sat back and unzipped his trousers. His huge cock sprouted from within, a series of piercings running on the underside of his cock, from both sides of the vein.

“You also have interesting additions.” Gray commented. “Salamander, suck our estimated guest.”

As the pink haired was about to kneel to do so, he was stopped by Gajeel.

“There’s no need. Besides, if you prepared him for me, there’s still lube in him, right?”

“I believe so.”

“Good. Come, sit on my lap, boy.” Gajeel patted his muscular leg.

Salamander complied, standing on the cradle of the large man’s legs, turning towards Gray and lining the large erection with his hole. Slowly, he started impaling himself on the large cock, perspiration starting to run down his face and his breath coming out in short gasps.

“Ohhhh, he’s tight.” Gajeel breathed out. “Mmm, feels so good inside, so hot.”

“Yes, well, he’s my toy. You know that I only like good things.” Gray replied. “Now, what are you waiting for? Spread his legs, fuck him. Can you make him come? Will you fill him with your seed until it’s overflowing and falling to the floor?”

“I never took you for a voyeur.” Was the short reply.

“It’s not voyeurism if it’s mine. I’m just letting you borrow him, it makes total sense that I’m here, confirming that you’re handling him well.”

With that, Gajeel started to fuck the Salamander in earnest, the smaller one bouncing helplessly on the larger man’s lap, whole body twitching when the piercings brushed against some delicious places.

“Oh oh, look at him. He wants to come really badly.” Gajeel said in a low, breathy voice.

“He is, isn’t he? But my Salamander knows his place.” Gray looked at Natsu and let out a smile. He was shot with a venomous glare from the pink haired one, who was still riding the other’s cock for all it was worth.

“Nnnngh! He’s too good. I can’t… take it-!” And Gajeel came with a roar. The come that coated the Salamander’s insides was in such quantity that he started dripping to the floor. Gajeel fell back onto his chair, momentarily tired.

“Give Gajeel’s cock a few more bounces and milk him. We can’t leave him going unhappy.” Gray said as he finished his drink.

* * *

Half an hour later found Natsu and Gray entering the suite of the penthouse. It was still the building of the club only, at the very top.

Natsu entered the room striding awkwardly due to the huge erection that hadn’t gone under since midday – it was nearing midnight – and it was purpling a bit at the head and already starting to hurt! He wasn’t even thinking about having had to be fucked by the other low-grade or the knowing looks that the security team had thrown at him as he had walked to the elevator, draped in a large fluffy robe, Gray walking right behind him. But the seed that still slid down his leg whenever he walked.

“To the bathroom.” Gray’s voice startled him from his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“I want you to go to the bathroom. Now.”

“I will but could you please take the ring off?” Natsu pleaded.

“Come.” Gray motioned at him to come, a possessive hand curling around his forearm and nearly dragging him to the large room.

Natsu was taken to the large tub – three people could easily fit in it – and made to go on all fours.

“Please!” he begged.

“Okay, okay, spread your legs a little more.” Gray’s hand went to the latch of the golden ring. “I know that you’re going to come and it’s going to be without my permission, you’re going to be punished for it.” Gray’s hand slid to the tip and plucked the small ruby from the slit. “I’m going to have you come so many times tonight that you’re going to pass out from it. And then, I’ll leave you plugged from both ends. You are mine and nobody,” he opened the faucet, steam rising into the air, “is going to take you away or claim possession to your body.” Gray pointed the nozzle at Natsu’s opening, momentarily forgetting about the cock-ring, eager to take all the foreign come from what belonged to him. With two fingers of his free hand he started scissoring, slowly working the come out and his fingers in. slowly two fingers became three which soon after became four. Gray dropped half a bottle of conditioner over his hand and slicked it enough that he could tuck his thumb in and slide his hand inside of Natsu. The other went wild as he not only had a beacon of sensation in his cock but now Gray was fisting him! His cries echoed through the room, bouncing on the walls, soon becoming sobs and pleas and calls for Gray.

“You own me, you own me.” He was sobbing, lowering his hips so that Gray had more room to enter him.

Gray looked, amazed, as he was wrist-deep inside of Natsu. It was the first time that this happened.

The sobs that came from Natsu also allowed to calm down the blind rage that had been coursing through him. Taking one last look at his wrist, Gray started sliding out of Natsu, with the utmost care. He then hugged the other and straightened up, Natsu’s back to his chest, and he started kissing Natsu’s face gently.

“I’m sorry that I was too rough. You may come.” Gray opened the cock-ring and saw Natsu come, the semen spiralling out of him as if he were a fountain, his body being racked with shivers due to the strength of it.

Gray lathered and rinsed both of Natsu’s hair and body, the other too weak to react or to coordinate his movements, even.

He dried him and carefully took Natsu to their bed. Laying the other on his stomach, Gray went in search of the ointment that should be applied in case of too strenuous activity.

Gray knelt between Natsu’s legs and inspected the hole. By miracle, Gray’s actions hadn’t torn anything, there was just redness and a gaping hole due to the large objects that had been lodged within for the whole day. Gray applied the ointment gently and was about to roll to the side, just after giving a loving kiss to Natsu’s shoulder, when he was stopped.

“Natsu?” he asked hesitantly.

“You still haven’t had your turn.” Natsu said in a subdued voice. “Earlier… it wasn’t _you_. I want you, Gray, my owner, to possess me. Can you do it?”

Gray was frozen still.

“Do you still-?”

“What?” Natsu grinned tiredly. “Are you too tired?” he slowly rose to his knees, rubbing his backside against Gray’s still clothed and quite wet suit. “I knew that you were a lazy ass. Can’t even do a little of heavy work that you’ll get all tired. The ice melts pretty quickly, huh?”

Gray curled himself around Natsu, wet clothes and all.

“Natsu, Natsu, Natsu.” He repeated like a mantra as he opened his trousers and took out his erection. He slicked himself with the ointment he still had in his hand and slid in.

It was a strange feeling, Natsu’s body wasn’t gripping him as it should, the walls only fluttering around his cock. But Gray didn’t mind, he thrust with abandon, quickly locating Natsu’s prostate and starting to pound into it as he loved to.

In his arms Natsu was shuddering and gasping but when Gray tried to stop he answered him with a slap to his side and a curse.

As Gray came, he howled Natsu’s name, finally coating Natsu’s insides, which belonged to him.

Natsu also came, a dry orgasm that left him panting and glassy-eyed.

They fell on the bed, limbs interlaced, breaths and heartbeats getting slower at the same time.

After a while, when they were both calmer, Gray was about to open his mouth to apologize to Natsu when his hand was grabbed. Natsu took it to his flaccid member and curled it around his own member.

“You have to do something about this.” Natsu’s fingers flexed around Gray’s.

“Huh?” Gray blinked, reflexively tightening his grip on Natsu’s cock. “What do you mean?”

“The punishment. I came _twice_ without permission.”

“Twice? No, I gave you permission.” Gray shook his head.

“No, you didn’t. You caved in at that time. And you shouldn’t have.”

“I’m not following…” Gray was confused.

“You caved in because you love me, I do too, as you know, but it wasn’t _you_ who was there, you know?” Natsu answered quizzically.

“Still not following.”

“You were there as owner of the asset. I might have failed you there. I knew that you weren’t too keen about what you, rightfully, thought that was going to be the outcome of the meeting. Salamander has failed you, and for that, I’m sorry.” Natsu placed a hand over Gray’s cheek, directing him so that his lips touched. “That’s why you went crazy with the ownership thing.” Natsu shrugged. “But, that’s cool. I don’t mind.”

“You didn’t?” Gray blinked. “And I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so rough on you.” Gray tugged Natsu to him, their chests touching, one hand going down behind Natsu to flutter over his entrance.

“Heh, you had to be crazy about something. You’re crazy about me but that’s alright, I’m also crazy about you.” Natsu grinned. “But… maybe I should, I don’t know, have something that proves my belonging to you?”

“As a symbol of ownership or something?” Gray mused.

“If it makes you remember to whom I belong to, even if I need to repeat _that_ with Gajeel, sure.”

Gray rolled them so that Natsu was laying on his back and he was caging him beneath his body.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“You know that I wouldn’t say anything if I wasn’t sure. Not to this.” Natsu said with a serious expression.

“In that case, will you allow yourself to be branded? My mark on you forever?”

“As in, hot irons on skin?” Natsu asked.

“Yes.” Gray replied before kissing him, a deep, possessive kiss. Despite the surprise at what was probably going through his mind, Natsu nearly instantly submitted to Gray. As they broke the kiss to breathe, Natsu curled his hand on the nape of Gray’s neck and panted.

“Okay, yes. Make me yours.”

“I’ll arrange for it tomorrow, then.” Gray knelt and stood above Natsu. “I think that this is demanding a celebration.

“Hey, I only accepted to bear your mark, it’s not like, I don’t know, we got married?” Natsu grumbled, cheeks blushing.

“But we are as if married.” Gray replied. “The Master speaks of us as if we’re married.” Gray spread Natsu’s legs. “And I would be honoured to be married to you.”

“Oh please, enough with that flowery talk. I’m not much of a fan of that…” Natsu hid his face in his hands.

“Turn around.” Gray said. “I know, for a fact, that you are a fan on this…” And he started licking at Natsu’s entrance, cleaning it of the semen that was oozing from it. After a little, he added another coat of ointment and blew on it, eliciting a shiver and a moan.

“Thanks for that.” Natsu said, his legs all spread out on the bed. He was feeling tired now. “And what about this?” he patted his junk lightly.

“Are you sure about that?” Gray asked once more.

“Yes, it was the cage tonight.” Natsu answered sleepily.

“Okay, the cage it is.” Gray said as he lubbed the various parts. He started by placing each testicle inside a hoop and then the penis slipped through a tube. At the tip was the removable sound, which Gray inserted, happy that it went inside so well. Finally, there was a small padlock to the side and Gray closed it, the click effectively locking Natsu inside of that chastity device. He was going to allow Natsu’s body to rest for a few times, even if that didn’t mean that he would be without access to his Salamander.

 

 


End file.
